inferniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven Arena
Welcome to the last arena of the game. Area Design This is another area with two different challenges on the same space, just like the lower part of The Darkness area. First you will need to solve a ritual challenge and after that a moving door challenge. There are also some minor stuff you can do even before you focus on the two challenges. We strongly recommend you focus on these first. It will make your life way easier later on. The arena itself is "S" shaped, with the doors you need to unlock in the middle and the buttons to do it on the limits of the "S". There are shortcuts you can open to open new ways to navigate the arena and you can also use the Red Ash on the floor to guide the foes where you want them to be. On the other hand, the Ritual elemens are scattered in the arena. They are not dificult to find. Just remember the final ritual activator is near the Fire Cairn! General Strategy From the Fire Cairn you will have to dash to the other side of the Blue Cloak to explore the arena. Once that is done, focus in one thing only, even before starting to solve the ritual: Open all the shortcuts! There are plenty of shortcuts scaterred to the environment. Explore the environment (if you can, without activating the Grey Cloak) and open all the doors and light barriers you find in your way. Once all that is done it will be much easier for you to dodge the enemies or run away from uncertain situations, either by dashing or walking. Stage 1 In the first stage of the arena you will need to solve the ritual. Once that is done you will be able to open the orange door near the Blue Cloak, usefull to go inside the arena without activating the Blue Cloak at the entrance. Focus on the right side of the ritual . Try to not activate the Grey Cloak until necesary (until you want to activate the other side of the ritual). Once that is done remember you need to get back into the starting area to complete the ritual. The button to open the big orange door at the beginning is in the room behind the Light Barrier you just got rid off by completing the ritual. Stage 2 The second stage is the hardest one and also that part of the game where you will need to use all the tools and skills you have earned in order to succeed. Prepare to die more than a couple of times. Your mission is quite simple: open the first double door, then find the shorter way to get yourself to the other side of the arena to open the second double door (you open both doors using buttons). After that, rush yourself into the double door room and while they are closing dash to the other side. Once you've done that, dash again to run away from the explosive area of the Exploder waiting for you in the last stair of the game. Super easy, right? It is not easy, but if you have preopened all the shortcuts you won't have trouble to find the shortest path between the buttons that activate both double doors (you can travess the environment by going in a diagonal way). Post Fight Just go up the stairs to continue your adventure. Take a look at the Guide for more information. Tips *You can explore the environment without activating certain enemies. Take special attention with the Grey Cloak. *Once you complete the ritual you can go back the stairs a bit until you reach the Memorandum to reset all the enemies. *Remember to dash again after dashing thorugh the doors! Category:Maps